¡Papi, estoy sangrando!
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Original de JaneDavolta968. Edward está solo con Nessie, cuando algo inesperado ocurre. Sin Bella, ¿qué hará Edward? Bastante divertido.
1. Bleeding

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **JaneDavolta968**. Yo nada más tengo su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****  
Bleeding  
**_(Sangrando)_

_

* * *

_

―Papi, me duele el vientre ―dijo mi pequeña Nessie, sobándose su estómago. Levanté y puse mi mano sobre él.

―¿Mejor? ―asintió y se recargó contra mi pecho nuevamente.

Era un día normal como siempre. Bella había sido arrastrada hacia el centro comercial, pataleando y gritándole y a Alice y Rosalie, por supuesto. Jasper, Emmett y Jacob –sí, ese perro seguía aquí después de todo– dejaron de babear por el último juego de Wii, y movieron sus traseros del sofá para ir a comprarlo. Carlisle, no había necesidad de decirlo, estaba ocupado con sus pacientes. Esme estaba en una exhibición de arte en Seattle. Así que eso nos dejaba a Nessie y a mí en la casa, sin nada más qué hacer que estar tirados en el sofá y ver televisión.

Técnicamente, mi niñita tenía tres años, pero de todas formas, parecía ser una agraciada adolescente de 13 y era incluso más lista que una chica de la misma edad. Viéndola crecer más y más cada día, me ponía medio-orgulloso, medio-asustado. Asustado de que no me necesitara más cuando creciera y se convirtiera en una hermosa e inteligente mujer y que pudiera sostenerse por su cuenta. De todas formas, por ahora, podía disfrutar seguir siendo el héroe personal de mi bebé, como ella me había llamado una vez, arrullándola para que durmiera, confortándola y espantando a los chicos malos… y ella siempre sería la niñita de papá.

―Tengo que ir al baño, papi ―dijo Nessie con una expresión irritada mientras se ponía de pie.

Seguí viendo el programa de música que estaban pasando en la pantalla. Estaban interpretando una nueva canción. Sonaba como… ¿Rap? _¿Qué pasa con la música hoy en día? Solo una voz balbuceando a través de ritmos de batería sin alguna melodía real, ¿y ellos llaman a eso música?_ Suspiré y apagué el televisor.

―¡PAPI! ―casi me caigo del sofá cuando el grito espeluznante de Renesmee penetró mis oídos sensibles. Frenéticamente, corrí tan rápido como podía hacia la puerta del baño y llegué en un parpadeo.

―¿Ness, qué va mal? ―grité sobre la puerta.

Entonces, lo olí. _Sangre_.

Estuve a punto de estallar contra la puerta y tumbándola en el proceso, cuando ella habló de nuevo con una asustada y temblorosa voz.

―¡Papá, estoy sangrando!

―Lo sé, cielo, ¿estás lastimada? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Te heriste? ¿Puedo entrar? ―pregunté ansiosamente.

―No lo sé. ¡Hay sangre en el inodoro! ―mi pequeña niña sonaba cada vez más asustada.

―Déjame… ―me detuve tan pronto tomé una nueva respiración. Espera un minuto… esto olía como _sangre muerta_, y estaba un poquito confundido con la familiaridad. Hey, la sangre de Bella una vez olía de esta manera antes de que…

Oh. _Oh. _

Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué el día que estoy solo con mi hija tiene que ser el día que ella por primera vez tiene su _período_?

* * *

**(N/T)** Ya saben no me puedo resistir a historias (de un capítulo o más) que sean Nessie/Edward, jaja. Es algo pequeñito, tierno y muy amor, y solo son tres capítulos y ya los tengo terminados, así que supongo que los iré subiendo dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que alcancen. Díganme qué opinan al respecto. Yo le haré saber todos sus comentarios a la autora, así que si saben inglés, pueden dejar sus reviews así.

Twitter**/ c_ linan**

**carliitha-cullen**


	2. Explanation

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **JaneDavolta968**. Yo nada más tengo su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Explanation  
**_(Explicación)_

* * *

**BPOV**

―¿Alice, nos podemos ir a casa ahora? ¡Hemos ido a 24 tiendas y probándonos 528 atuendos en todo el día!

Hice una cara. En serio, un humano habría muerto después de este exhaustivo viaje de compras. El cual parecía no tener fin hasta que Alice y Rosalie vaciaran por completo sus tarjetas de crédito. Estaba extrañando a Nessie y a Edward. Hablando de Nessie, había estado teniendo un extraño presentimiento sobre ella recientemente. Como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo pero no podía recordar qué.

Mi teléfono sonó de repente. _Edward_.

―¿Edward? ―contesté.

―_Bella, tienes que venir a casa ahora, ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Al diablo con Alice y Rose! ¡N-no sé qué hacer! _―y entonces, soltó una serie de 'Ayúdame', como si esa palabra fuera el soporte de su vida.

―¡Edward, cálmate! ¿Qué pasó?

―_¡Renesmee está teniendo su primer período! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ ―podía escuchar el sonido de los sollozos de Renesmee al fondo. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de madre soy, que olvida que su hija tendrá sus períodos pronto? ¡Y además dejé a mi pobre esposo a cargo para lidiar con su primera vez! ¿Bella, no solías ser una chica adolescente? ¡Mierda, mierda, _mierda_!

―Quédate en donde estás y trata de confortarla. ¡Voy en camino! ―cerré mi teléfono y lo aventé de golpe a mi bolsa.

―Alice ―fui interrumpida por Alice, quien me arrojaba una bolsa de tampones en la mano.

―Toma mi Porsche, ¡Apresúrate!

―Gracias ―fue todo lo que pude decir, mientras corría dolorosamente lento a la velocidad más rápidamente humana hacia el carro amarillo…

**EPOV**

Mierda, jamás había maldecido tanto en toda mi vida.

―¿Papi, qué tengo que hacer? ―para hacer más perfecta de lo que ya era esta situación, mi hija había empezado a sollozar fuerte en el baño.

_Me estoy preguntando eso mismo, mi amor._

De acuerdo, primero que nada, ella estaba confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que tenía que explicarle.

―Uhm, Nessie. Cálmate, cielo, escúchame. Te lo voy a explicar ahora. Uhm… uhm… _¿dónde está mi conocimiento en Biología cuando lo necesito?..._ Tú estás empezando a menstruar… el ciclo menstrual es una serie de cambios fisiológicos que pueden ocurrir en la mujer fértil… _¡Dios, no! ¡Suena como Wikipedia!_ **(1)**

―No entiendo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Soy un fenómeno? Mamá y tú probablemente no me querrán más si soy un fenómeno ―empezó a llorar otra vez. _Joder_.

―No, bebé, no eres un fenómeno. Esto pasa en cada mujer normal. Y nosotros siempre te amaremos, cielito, sin importar cómo seas ―le dije.

_Ahora, trata otra vez la explicación, ¡tú, sabelotodo idiota!_

―De acuerdo, trataré de explicarlo en una manera más simple. Cuando alcanzas… cierta edad… uhm… tu cuerpo empieza a desarrollarse hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Tendrás períodos, en los cuales un desecho-de-sangre-muerta se procesará en tu… uhm… vientre… para… para… salir de tu cuerpo. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que está pasando.

―¿Entonces, cómo lo detengo ahora? ―mi inteligente hija preguntó.

―Uhm… honestamente, no lo sé, mi amor ―_te estoy diciendo la verdad, bebé._

_No, no, no, no… ¡No llores! ¡No llores!_

Ella lloró. Otra vez.

* * *

**(1)** Wikipedia es una página web en donde se tiene una extensa base de datos sobre temas variados. Está hecha por los usuarios, y en ocasiones tienen fuentes de libros o revistas. Es bastante usada cuando se requiere de una referencia rápida, pues no es 100% confiable.

Jaja, me acostumbré al 'Traducido por:'y casi lo pongo al final de este capítulo. ¿Se imaginan al perfecto y sabelotodo Edward tratando de explicarle a su hija sobre la menstruación? ¡Dolor de cabeza! Por eso amo esta historia.

Wow, casi quince reviews. Fue realmente increíble ver su reacción. Hago un trato con ustedes: si se superan los 14 comentarios (es decir, si llega a más de 28 reviews), subo el tercer y último de esta historia; como dije, ya lo tengo terminado. ¿Les agrada la idea?

¿Quieren una pista? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto? o.O


	3. Daddy's little girl

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **JaneDavolta968**. Yo nada más tengo su permiso para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Daddy's little girl  
**_La niñita de papi_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

―Por favor, Nessie, estoy aquí, no llores, ¡no llores, bebé! ―habían pasado quince minutos, y seguía pegado afuera de ese horrible baño. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil que ella me escuchara.

―¡Estoy tan asustada, papi! ―suspiré― ¡Quiero a Jacob!

Me congelé.

_¿Ella quiere a ese desagradable perro con ella durante su prim__er período?_

―Nessie, si te cuento historias sobre Jacob, ¿esperarás a que mami regrese a casa? ―_mi última oportunidad estaba aquí, no podía perderla_.

―Está bien ―perfecto, había dejado de llorar.

―De acuerdo. Jacob no sabe dónde está Irán.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, no sabe dónde está Egipto, Suecia, Mongolia o España tampoco.

―¿No sabe dónde está ESPAÑA? ¡Me dijo que era el mejor estudiante de geografía!

_¿Cómo te atreviste, chucho?_

―¡Me mintió! ―Renesmee sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Entonces, dejó salir un suspiro.

¡No! ¡Piensa, Edward, piensa! ¿Jacob, Jacob, Jacob? ¡Jacob! En un intento desesperado por calmar a Nessie, solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

―Jacob usa ropa interior de pastelitos de fresas en el día. Con pequeños corazones rosas en ellos.

Todos los sonidos en el baño se detuvieron.

―¿Qué _diablos_ acabas de decir? ―dijo Jacob, bramando detrás de mí.

―¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, chucho! ―de verdad, si tuviera un corazón, hubiera perdido un enorme latido en este momento.

―¿Qué pasó con el Dios poderoso lector de mentes?

―No es momento de discutir, Nessie está teniendo su primer período.

―¿QUÉ? ―gritaron Jasper y Emmett. Genial, Ness, ahora tienes a tres vampiros y un hombre lobo de pie afuera de tu baño.

―Wow, Nessie, ahora puedes intentar tener bebés reales en vez de esos falsos que usas para jugar. ¿Es emocionante? ―la voz de Emmett resonó en la sala. Lo golpeé en la cara, enviándolo escaleras abajo y rompiéndosela. Él brincó hacia atrás y se arrojó hacia mí. Mientras era derribado en el suelo, Jasper dijo:

―Jacob, quita tu mente del desagüe, ¡me estás asqueando!

Empujé Emmett a un lado inmediatamente, y tomé el cuello de Jacob, arrojándolo hacia la pared.

―No te atrevas a tener pensamientos sucios sobre mi bebé… ―gruñí.

―¡BASTA!

Parada ahí, estaba una muy enojada Bella con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, señalándonos con un dedo. _¡Gracias a Dios que finalmente ella está aquí!_

―¡Todos ABAJO! ―un gruñido y todos nosotros corrimos hacia la sala como gente escapando de un edificio en llamas.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y sostuve mi cabeza. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que me había sentido así de cansado. Sabía que, como vampiro, no podía estar cansado, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar, quería tumbarme en mi cama y quedarme ahí para siempre. Wow, tenía un padre que era un maldito doctor y una esposa que solía ser humana, y aún así, no pude lidiar con una chica en su momento-del-mes, ¡era mi hija la que lloraba con fuerza! Era todo un perdedor. Nessie seguramente no me necesitaría nunca más.

Alice y Rose estaban en casa ahora. Tan pronto como me vio, Alice se sentó junto a mí y empezó a frotar mi espalda.

―Incluso si no manejaste bien la situación, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Eso es lo que importa ―simplemente asentí.

Nessie finalmente vino a la sala, mostrando sus dientes con una brillante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, aún y aunque sus ojos seguían rojos por haber llorado, pero lucía extremadamente feliz. Corrió hacia mi regazo y me abrazó. Acaricié su espalda suavemente.

―¿Cómo está mi niña? ―ella todavía tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro.

―Perfectamente bien. No voy a llorar nunca más, papi. Soy una niña grande ahora.

Miré su cara. Entonces, recordé su rostro de bebé hace tres años. Junto con eso, se fueron los recuerdos. El sentimiento de cuando la sostuve por primera vez, era tan pequeña, tan frágil en mis grandes brazos que todo lo que querían hacer era sostenerla, protegerla del mundo. Y después, la parte de verla crecer. La primera vez que dijo "papi". Una simple palabra se convirtió en mil veces más hermosa con su voz de campanitas. Después, cuando jugamos a las muñecas, ella me llamó su héroe, por protegerla a ella y a sus muñecas. Escuchar a Renesmee decir eso, por primera vez en mi condenada vida, sentí como si perteneciera del lado bueno, con héroes y luces. Si Bella me había ayudado a encontrar mi humanidad, Renesmee me había ayudado a encontrar mi bondad. Ellas me completaban. Y estaba asustado de perder a cualquiera de ellas.

De cualquier forma, ahora sabía que tenía que dejar ir a Renesmee, y verla extender sus propias alas. No podía decidir siempre lo que era mejor para ella.

―Gracias, papi ―susurró mi pequeño ángel.

―¿Por qué?

―Por estar siempre de mi lado ―besó mi mejilla.

La dejaré ir.

Porque sé que ella siempre será la niñita de papi.

De pronto, Nessie miró a Jacob.

―Jacob, ¿estás usando ropa interior con pastelitos de fresas?

_Oh sí…_

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, señoritas. Llegamos a 30 reviews (al menos hasta el último conteo) y por eso aquí les dejo el final de esta historia. Entre mañana y pasado le enviaré a la autora original sus comentarios sobre este fic, y sé que estará contentísima al respecto. ¿Será que podemos cerrar esta historia con 50 reviews?

Como último favor. Algunas saben que mis amigas, las **Tweeties**, y yo tenemos nuestra cuenta aquí en FanFiction, con nuestras traducciones y nuestra historia original. Vale, pues hoy recién vi que estamos nominadas con **Bella Swan: Secuestradora** en los **Fic's Fans Twilight Awards**, en la categoría de_ Mejor Comedia Romántica_. ¿Podría contar con sus votos? Nada más es necesario que vayan a este enlace:

**h t t p : / / ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - comedia - romantica(punto)html **(Cópienlo y sustituyan los puntos y junten todo para poder verlo correctamente en su computadora).

Si no lo pueden ver, en mi perfil está el enlace para el perfil de las Tweeties y ahí también está el link.

Un beso y gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. Realmente levantan el ánimo. ¡Ah! Y estén pendientes de mis demás traducciones, pues en este fin de semana estoy por subir más traducciones de One Shots de Nessie ;D

**carliitha-cullen**


End file.
